How Tragic
by HallowShark1
Summary: Kenny is haunted by dreams at night. When His dreams start coming true, and bad things start to happen, how will everyone in South Park go on? KennyStan, CartmanKyle,CraigTweek, TokenButters,death, sex,love,life. Song fic, listen while you read!
1. Prologue

Well, I decided to do something serious again, blame the Beatles, and K.D. Lang. Maybe even Brittney Murphy, God rest her soul. Anyways, most of this is based off of some songs I love. Music is a thing that I can not live with out, without my heart would die, and I would never again love. Music is like being in love, falling in love and living free at the same time. Its what makes me sleep, what makes me dance, and what makes me dream. That's why I'm writing this.

As I write, I am listening to golden slumbers/the end remade by K.D. Lang, and talking to one of my best friends. But that is for a later chapter. I will give you the song for this chapter along with the name and summery, it should usally be at the top. Thank you and enjoy!

Story Title: How Tragic

Chapter Title: 0. Prologue

P.O.V: Kenny

Song: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by: Fall Out Boy

Rating: M, for violence, gore, and graphic sexual scenes.

Main Pairings: KennyStan, CartmanKyle, CraigTweek, TokenButters(the only crack couple, I'm doing better)

Side Pairings: CartmanKenny , StanButters, TokenTweek

Summery: The boys of South Park are now 16-years of age. They have grown and matured, and life has become much more sad and complicated. Kenny is having nightmares, may there be more truth to them? When he tells his parents about his dream, it results in a fight, which ends in the death of his mother. Kenny move in with Cartman, and that's when things start going down hill for everyone. Will Kenny's dreams also put an end to the strange happenings, or will someone die from the physical and emotional pressure?

* * *

_The room is white. My vision is blurred. But, only for a few minutes, before the blurs form shapes, hands, arms, legs, heads, faces. Stan, looking down, crying, his hand on Kyle's back. Kyle has his face buried in his hand, covered in blood. What is going on? Butters was there, laying his head against Token's chest. Craig was holding Tweek. I walked over to Stan and hugged him. _

"_Where's Cartman!? " I yell. _

_I sound panicked I don't know why. Why was I yelling? Why was I crying? Kyle cries harder when I mention Cartman's name. _

"_Kenny," Stan begain_

"_Oh my God Kenny! " he grabbed me. _

_He laid his hand on my head and pulled his gloved hand away. It was stained red. _

_My eyes widen, and suddenly I felt the sharp pain in my head, I scream. Stan hugs me close and comforts me, but I keep screaming, because the blood begins to drip into my eyes. I feel things start to go dark. And darker, and darker, and darker…._

_Then its my next dream. Me and Stan walking to school together. We are talking about something. I don't knwo what. I can't remember. Then we find Cartman and Kyle, and we all talk. We all walk to school, and thats when i get shot back into realality._


	2. My Dreams Haunt My Life

Chapter Title: 1. My Dreams Haunt My Life.

Song: Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On a Bad Bet by: Fall Out Boy

P.O.V: Kenny

* * *

I wake up, I let out a loud rush of air, that was known to everyone as a scream. I shot up in my bed, and gripped the hair on my head. I panted and sweat ran down my body. My head hurt.

"Kenny, what the hell is your problem!?" My father ran in, yelling.

"J-Just dreams again. Sorry. "

"Well shut your fuckin' mouth! I'm tryin' to sleep!"

"But dad, this stuff is really starting to scare m-"

"I don't care, let me get some fuckin' sleep!"

"But dad, I think I really need therapy or som-"

"What did you say boy!? " he grabbed me by my shoulder and pinned me to my bed.

I gasped because his grip was so firm, and when he let go, there were nail marks and bruises on my shoulder. I looked up at my father and frowned. After all this time, he still never listens to me. These dream were really staring to scare me and its not like he would care. So I rolled over and closed my eyes as he slammed my door shut. I slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping the haunting would end. But every time I would hope, it back fired on me.

"_Kenny McCormick, I'm sorry to say your mother was dead on the scene. "_

_I felt tears well up in my eyes. What was going on, why was the police parading my house!? Why is there blood on the living room floor? Why was he saying the most important person in my life was gone? _

"_B-But, y-you couldn't do anything? " I said through sobs. _

"_No, I'm sorry, but, your father is being put away for a long time , okay? We'll find you a good foster home and-"_

"_Foster home!? No! I can't go back to a foster home!" I yelled. _

_Once, when I was younger child serves took me away. It was the worst month of my life. I couldn't see my friends, and I was home schooled. Its as hell. _

"_Well, I'm sorry young man, but, unless you have anyone you can stay with…" he told me. _

"_I know who…" I say._

_But then I get sucked out of my sleep. _

"Son, Hey son, wake up." I heard someone say while shaking me awake.

I heard sirens outside, and I shot up.

"O-oh no! No! NO NO!! " I shoot out of my bed pass the police officers that woke me.

"MOM!!! MOM!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs running in and out of the living room into the kitchen.

"God no! Please, no!!" I shouted as I came to a stop.

My father was being taken out in handcuff, and there was a filled body bag on the floor. I feel the tears well up in my eyes and drip down my face.

"N-no…" I buried my face into my hands.

"Kenny McCormick, I'm sorry to say your mother was dead on the scene…."

_End of Chapter One. _


	3. My Mind Is Yelling For Your Help

Chapter Title: Mind Is Yelling For Your Help

P.O.V.:

First Part: Kenny

Second Part: Cartman

Song: Hang Me Up T Dry by: Cold War Kids

* * *

I stumble outside, not listening to the police's cries. I just walked down the side walk, the snow crunched beneath my shoes. My sobs began to sneak upon me again, but I kept going. No so long after, I could no long control my sobbing, and I screamed. I clutched my fist and slammed my knuckles into the ground. I repeated this, until, my fist bleed, and the snow was tainted with red.

I wasn't very strong. I was weak at the moment. My emotions and fate had turned on my, just to make me hurt. I swallowed, panting heavily, and me, a mess. But, I had to make it to where I was going. Now. I stood but up, collecting myself, then keep stumbling on. Until I reached where I was going: A pay phone.

I put 50 cents in, and dialed my best friends number: Eric Cartman. The phone rang, and I begged for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"H-Hi Cartman its m-me Kenny…"

"Hey Ken, why are you calling me from a pay phone?"

"I-I need you t-to pick me u-up. Please? "

"Why Kenneh, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you pick me up! Please…Just please…" I said, sobbing.

"…I'm on my way…"

I leaned against the pole and sobbed. I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to sit there and freeze.

"K-Kenneh…"

I looked up. Cartman was getting out of his truck.


End file.
